A stabbing sensation
by Rasenganchidori
Summary: Toxins and vincent were looking for mounts, and it might take a while before Toxins can ride his.


We were walking in Orgrimmar, I Toxins VanCleef, and Vincent Smith, two undead rouges, looking for new mounts. We had already passed the Kodo , Wolf, Wind Strider and Amani War Bear vendors. What we wanted were exotic mounts, something near untameable. So what we saw next was a tent, with a sign saying Exotic Mounts, we went in right away. Thats where we are now, browsing.

"Vincent, I think a Night Elf would be good for you... I mean, after what happened to Epoxy, you could use another that you fit in." I whispered in gutterspeak. Vincent simply nodded. I know what your thinking how can we buy a person with the ability to think, well, there not really mount, mounts, they're, and I quote, "_Tap that, kinda mounts,_". So, Vincent went to look for a Night Elf, I had other fetishes, he liked purple skinned women, I like, a girl that will use anything to turn me on, you know, whores. So I went to the section with Draenai. I like the horned whores.They put their tails between their legs when embaressed, and Its kinky. Most of the girls here were rags, Key words Most. The rest were nothing. I don't like those ones, I like a shy one, shy at first, but will make your wild fantasies come true later.

Most of them were smiling seductivley at me, or were too busy licking the cum off their fingers, except one. It said her name was Violet, probably reffering to her beautifully paled skin. She sat in the corner, crying. She had, strangely, red hair, it bounced as she sobbed. As I stood there watching her, I noticed the air get slightly saltier, and my cheek become wet. I moved my gloved hand to my cheek and wiped it away, when I inspected my finger, it was wet... Crying, something I hadn't done since I died... This woman had brought remorse into my life. Something I hadn't felt in ten years, when we wiped out the Kurenai camp in outland. The only survivor was a small... red... haired... oh shit, this was her. I walked to the man and paid for her, and he went to get her. When he returned he gave me the leash he used for her. We left and I went to the Inn. When I closed the door and let go of the leash she ripped it off and went to the corner and sobbed. I handed her a blanket and a mug of milk. When she reluctantly took it I laughed. After drinking the milk, she nuzzled the blanket and fell asleep. I looked at her and smiled gently. I picked her up and put her on the bed, careful not to wak her as I covered her in my blankets.

Normal third person perspective XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later the Draenai woke, a cold arm wrapped around her waist. When she looked over her newly clothed shoulder, she saw the face of Toxins. When she saw him she sighed, and snuggled deeper into his chest. When she did this, he smiled, either because of the warmth, or because when she moved her body, her ass rubbed against his crotch... probably the latter. As she lay there, the door opened loudly, startling her, thinking someone was going to rape her like at that, that place. But she heard a man laughing, and a female giggling. The noise also woke Toxins, who simply kept his eyes closed, and asked, "Vincent, do you have to be so loud, we were _trying_ to get some sleep?"

The man Vincent replied, "Of course, _I _actually know how to have _fun."_

Violet, was irritated by the light and noise, especially the noise. She was trained to use mana, as was everyone in outland. The Draenai are usually light mana users, Violet however, chose to train as a warlock, she liked them better. Why? Because they have fun. She turned, now facing Toxins bare chest muttered some words under her breath, and the lights went out, and vincent and the night elf he brought home couldn't talk.

Toxins smiled and once again wrapped his arms around Violet, and whispered in her ear, "thank you." And went back to sleep. Vincent and the Nelf, Ginger, decided that since they couldn't make noise on the side of their room, the did a dance marathon, with the onlydance they know the horizontal mombo.

Later, Violet woke, very cold, then remembered he Undead behind her. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Toxins awoke when he felt some unknown warmth envelope his naturally cold face. Then he velt something heat his cheek. He then felt the warmth take over his lips. Violet was surprised when the what she thought was, sleeping Toxins, kissed her back. She couldn't let go, not that she wanted to. When he broke the kiss for the air she desperatly needed, held him.

"Don't go, I dont want to be alone again, not like at that place," She said. He wrapped his arms around her body, and whispered in her ear, "Im not leaving, I was going to get breakfast." She blushed purple and let go. He brought her some pancakes and milk. "Eat up, were leaving towards Undercity tonight." He gathered his clothes while she ate. When she finished he handed her a dagger, and a wand. When she looked at him like he was deranged, he said, "To Protect yourself, out of me, Vincent and the Nelf, your the only one that cant blend in, you need protection," He paused and shadow stepped behind her, and continued in her ear "I might be sad that you die, I dont like undead women." While behind her he rubbed one of her legs, and she arched her back slightly, until he stopped and smelled her hair, flowers, thats all he could determine, he was no herbalist. It smelled sweet, but at the same time, broken, betrayed. He decided to call it a Tainted Violet. He asked her a question in her ear, and she smiled mishevisouly, and summoned a mute goblin, and he dropped a ball of water on Vincents head. While this happened Violet removed the silencing spell. Vincent woke witj a battle cry. He grabbed the pillow and knocked the goblin off of him, dissmissing it.

"Did you see the look on his face, it was priceless," He heard Violet say this.

"Hah, I got a sketch of that. Shh, he might hear us," This was... "TOXINS, VIOLET!!"


End file.
